Elementals
by StarTime101
Summary: Elementals are six Seekers controling the six elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Energy and Lightning. When the Silver Crows attack one particular team, this team searches for help by these powerful Elemental people. Dante strugles with his family while training hard. However a great battle of life and dead awaits them all. Rated T to be safe. On HIATUS
1. Silver Crows

Chapter 1

"**The secret of time and dead is a secret un revealed"**

It's a black night in Venice. The canals shimmer in the faint light of the moon which peeks sometimes between the clouds. It's silence, whole Venice is asleep with exception of some teenagers in the center partying, and some adults in bars. But outside the center of Venice, it's silence. Only one group of people is walking down the streets. Two females, three males. Of which two adults and three teenagers.

'Target is walking down the street' says the damped voice of a female dressed in black pants, a black top with black hard armor bodice. There's black armor from her elbow to her hands and black gloves. On her knees are hardened parts and on her feet are black ninja like shoes. Around her neck is a col and her hair is bound back in a high pony tail. On the black bodice is an emblem of three crows flying through each other, they make a triangle form with their wings and in the middle where their heads meet is an eye form. Over her eyes are white bandages and on her back is a katana and Naginata. On her hip a black double hip bag with next to it the blinking of a riffled knife. Her skin is pale. Not a grey pale but ivory pale. Her hair is long and black and her lips light pink.

'Good' says another damped voice form an alley nearby, peeking around the corner and watching the people pass a bridge. She too has an ivory pale skin, but long dark purple straight hair and red eyes. She's wearing a black Yukata with a purple waist band. The Yukata reaches her mid-thighs and has long sleeves. On her feet are over the knee black boots with 3 inch heels. On the back of the Yukata is the same silver raven emblem. There's no weaponry seeable, but there is anyway. This woman is more developed as a woman.

'Oh, can we please attack already?' asks a more childish voice from another rooftop, walking into the headphone 'Mako is so boring' she complains. The girl is about and age of twelve, has a slender figure and is wearing a black with red gothic dress reaching her knees. She's wearing black tights underneath and black dress shoes. Her long blonde hair is straight and in two pig tails on the sides of her head, bangs hanging over her forehead. Her big red eyes looking at the group moving before glancing at her male companion. She's leaning on a big black hammer that's just as long as her whole lower body and looks way too heavy for her. She sighs deeply 'I wish Draco was here…'.

The companion is a black haired male with a thin but muscled figure, wearing a black leather belly button vest without sleeves and black tight jeans showing off his pale and thin body. Around his upper arms are bandages and his hair is bound back with a grey hair band. On his feet are flat sneaker like shoes. On his wrists black leather wrist bands and on the back of his vest the silver raven emblem. 'Shut up' he says in a low and creepy voice.

'Shut up yourself. Oh now, you're already as still as this stupid city. Is it normal here to be so hot in the summer?' the blonde sighs deeply.

'Move in' says the lady from the alley annoyed 'Make sure you don't kill them, they may be useful'.

'Finally! Some actions!' says the blonde suddenly excited, an evil smirk playing around her lips as she moves the big hammer on her shoulder and jumps down laughing loudly. The group of five turns to them shocked as the little gothic girl and the male land behind them. Followed by the female ninja and the female who walks out of the alley before them. There's no way out.

'What do you want?' asks the russet haired male, probably the leader of the group.

'We want your titans of course!' giggles the girl.

'No way!' shouts the blonde with the grey and brown sports jacket.

'Well we're going to take them anyway!' laughs the gothic girl, attacking. The dark blonde haired girl jumps at the girl while the two teenage boys take care of the male. The black haired woman is attacked by the ninja woman and the russet haired male by the purple haired female.

A fight breaks loose, the gothic girl attack with her huge hammer. Not minding destroying her surroundings. The purple haired woman throws daggers and shoots poison arrows. The male pulls out a chain with a knife on the end and a round metal boll (A/N: Don't remember what it's called anymore, so just imagine). The ninja woman pulls her katana and attacks.

The russet haired male just dodges the shuriken, arrows and daggers, not having a chance to come closer. The teenage girl uses mostly barriers and spells. The two teenage boys avoid the male and jump on anything to avoid the knife or the boll, a purple energy is floating around the weapons and give it destroying powers. The black haired woman avoids the first attacks whereas she jumps backwards on a low wall 'Kodachi Transfer' she calls and two double-wielded Kodachi's appear in her hands from a blue energy light.

'That's cool' chorus the two teenage boys.

The black haired woman jumps off the wall and blocks the next attack of the ninja-woman with the Kodachi, but the blow is still hard enough the get her to shove back of the blow. 'Watch it, they're the Silver Raven's' she tells her team members 'They're almost inhuman'.

'That's not nice' pouts the gothic girl before hitting the ground with here hammer, the place where the girl stood only seconds earlier. The ground is broken and destroyed.

'Lira, don't kill' warns the male of the group.

'Fine, fine' she mocks and then giggles before turning to her opponent 'Come on, let me see what you've got Sophie, after all, you're a Casterwill right?'.

'How do you know me?' asks Sophie, looking shocked.

'We're their targets!' answers Lok 'Of course they know us!'.

'That's right' smirks the purple haired woman before hitting her russet haired opponent with a shuriken.

'Team! Gather!' he shouts as he falls onto his knees. The four others all run towards their leader. The black haired woman hitting the purple haired woman with her Kodachi before stepping back to the russet haired male.

'We're getting out of here. Slipstream' The male says, and the group disappears before the gothic girl can hit them with her all-destroying hammer.

'Aw, they've already left, and we were just playing'.

'Kinaki' says the female ninja, turning towards the purple haired woman who looks at the blood floating form the wound on her shoulder.

'I'm fine' the woman answers as the wound heals, only leaving blood.

XxX

In Germany, before a large mansion, the group of five appears form a red energy. The door is opened and a male with brown hair comes out 'Oh my! Dante! What happened to you?' the male asks as he sees the dagger in his ex-pupil's shoulder.

'We'll explain later' answers the male, who's being helped inside by Zhalia.

When they're sitting on the couch, and the woman is treating the male's shoulder, the teens explain the sudden attack from these strangers.

'They're the Silver Crows' repeats Zhalia herself from the battle earlier, as she cleans the wound. Dante hisses a little 'Sorry'.

'Silver Crows? I've never heard of them' Sophie states.

Dante looks at her 'That's because they haven't made an appearance in years. Not like this. It's been two years since we last saw them. That was after a team of special seekers of the Foundation had taken out their leader'.

'And they're back now' whispers Zhalia, laying the bloody cloth which she used to clean Dante's wound down, before taking white bandages and starts bandaging the topless male.

'Wait, special team?' asks Lok.

Metz nods 'The Huntik Foundation has always had many enemies. The Organization, in the past the Blood Spiral, but that was before my time, and the Black Crows. However, back in the old days, there was another "Good" group of seekers. They called themselves Rangers and were specialized in gathering titans, training them to become stronger and use them to fight the Silver Crows. All we know about the Silver Crows is they're very evil, like the Blood Spiral, they also gather titans and somehow they always succeed in winning the bad spirited titans' Metz has folded his hands, looking seriously at the team before him 'The Rangers succeeded a long time ago in destroying most of the Silver Crows. However, they made a pact with the Huntik Foundation to become allies, and now they're a special branch in the Huntik Foundation who get special missions, they also keep the city save from inside and stop street battles, find people who've just bond with titans and learn them about the use of them. They're a very important branch. However, there's one team between the Rangers who've specialized themselves in Elemental Seekers'.

'Elemental Seekers? Like… they use Elemental spells and titans?' asks Sophie.

'Yes' answers Dante, they all turn to the male who pulls his shit over his head 'The Elemental Seekers were once a group of Seekers who gathered elemental titans belonging to their element. Over the years, they've developed elemental powers and since five hundred years, the Elemental Seekers are able to control the Elements themselves. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Energy and Lightning. Six very powerful people'.

'Wait, they're immortal?' asks Lok wide eyed.

'No. When they die, they are born again in a Seeker with high potential and the strength to control an Element. They're usually born in the same family. That family holds the amulets of the Elementals. This family is almost always filled with seekers. For generations one family in particular has been chosen to hold many of the Elementals. The head of the family knows a lot about this' Answers Dante, looking at his team.

'So, where is this family? Which family is this?' asks Sophie curious, and a little down because there were things she didn't know and there are seekers who're possibly stronger than Casterwill himself ever was.

'This family lives in Italy. Just outside of Palermo on Sicily' Dante answers 'This family… goes by the name… Vale'.

'Your family?' shouts Lok. Everybody with exception of Metz is shocked by the news.

'Yes. My father was the last living Elemental of the old generation. The Air elemental. That was two years after my youngest sister was born. Who is now the Air elemental'.

'Dante, are an elemental too?' asks Sophie softly.

'No. They were all very much alive when I was born and when I bonded with my first titan, I wasn't fit for the Elementals who died. I was too emotional to be Fire, too inpatient to become Water. That's when I bonded and a year later the next few died. I just wasn't fit yet. My sisters however, they were'.

'You have sisters?' asks Zhalia with a smirk 'I found you more of the brother type'.

'No, I have three younger sisters. All three they're elementals. And very strong ones too' Dante stands up 'And we're going to pay them a visit. If the Silver Crows are back, they're the only ones able to deal with them. They know everything about this new enemy'.

'Yeah! We're going to see where Dante grew up!' Sophie cheers.

'Sorry, but I'll have to skip this trip' Dan says, standing up 'I need to stay here for summer school'.

'Right…' answer the two other teenagers.

'We're sorry Dan. We'll see you later around' assures Lok the brown haired boy.

Dante looks down, his eyebrows frowned and his hands together, he looks… concerned. This is noticed by both Zhalia and Metz. His mentor looks at the male 'Dante, everything is going to be alright. I'm sure they're happy to see you'.

'I'm glad you think so Metz' sighs Dante 'But I don't think they're going to be very happy to see me suddenly after all this time'.

They stay at the house for the night, Zhalia laying half on Dante's chest drawing circles on his bare chest 'Family trouble?'.

'I haven't been back there in five years. I'm sure they're… not very happy at first. Maybe even hostile. After all, I kind of left them'.

'If they love you. Which I'm sure they do. They'll forgive you for your absence'.

'Thanks Zhalia' He smiles and looks down at the beautiful Dutch woman. Love in his eyes. 'I love you'.

'I love you too'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: I'm back! For now. I'm just trying this story out, but I can't assure you I'm going to update anytime soon. I'm currently busy with another story, plus still with Spectroy and Wings VS Fangs. But to be honest… I kind of lost my muse for those two. (Maybe some reviews would help me gain ideas). **_

_**Anyway, please review!**_


	2. Back home

Chapter 2

When the taxi stops in front of a big mansion just outside of Palermo, there's the sound of birds and cicada's. It's hot with a fresh sea breeze making the heat bearable. When all the luggage is out of the taxi and the bill is paid, the taxi quickly drives away.

'This… is where you grew up?' asks Lok for confirmation. Just like the other two team members, he's looking at the mansion. It's two buildings, connecting through one closed "Bridge" between the two houses on the second floor.

There's a wall around the land of the house, a gate as an opening with a road through the green grass leading to under the "Bridge" to a small square in the middle of the two houses with in the middle a statue of a woman in a dress like Maria, around the statue white butterfly plants growing beautifully with all kinds of butterflies on them.

There's several olive trees standing near the walls, and the inside of the walls are mostly grown over by bushes, flowers, trees and ivy. Even though of the many plants, it looks quite simple with the green grass which is the only thing in the middle of the grand front yard.

The house is of a light brown/reddish color with a dark grey till black roof, the house as white decoration underneath the roof and around the many windows. Dante sighs, walking over to the white intercom and rings the bell. _(A/N: There's going to be some Italian talk, but I don't speak Italian so I translated it with Google Translate. Sorry if it's wrong for all you Italian people out there! But I saw no other option XD)_

'Cosa posso fare per te?' asks a light female voice.

'Viviana? Sono io, Dante' Answers the russet haired male with a slightly nervous voice 'Posso entrare?'.

'Dante?' asks the girl, Viviana 'Un momento'.

Then she's gone. Dante's standing in the shadow if an olive tree, which is on the inside of the yard but has grown so big it's growing over the wall.

'Dante, who's Viviana?' asks Sophie, walking over and sitting down on her luggage. The two other team members follow, Lok doing the same thing as his girlfriend.

'Viviana is my youngest sister. She's fifteen and a sweet girl, she's sometimes too sweet and innocent for her own good, but you know... I think it's her charm' Dante smiles warmly, enjoying being back her in this familiar place he spend his youth, until his father died. Because his father was a seeker, and his mother not, and because he wasn't an Elemental like his sisters, he was send to Metz who would learn him all about Titans and Seekers. Metz had been a college friend of his father. When Dante turned eighteen, he started coming less and less back home, because he was so busy with his work for the Foundation, he wanted to live up to familial expectations, his mother had always been a little disappointed with him being not an Elemental, and so he wanted to become strong with just being a great seeker. To make it up to his mother.

However, he visited them less and less, until he turned twenty and didn't even had the time to contact his family anymore. And they're probably very angry about this.

'Dante?' asks the voice from the intercom.

'Si?' he answers.

'Entrare!' the gates open and they all make way to the house, the gates close behind them and they slowly walk over to the bridge, underneath it to the little square, half of the square in the shadow. The house is even more breathtaking from this point of few. The house has three floors, the main ground, the first floor, the second floor and the roof. There's little stairs leading to the doors and little balconies on the first and second floor of the house.

In the sun is a black motorcycle standing, a black Kawasaki. Next to it is a tool box and a white cloth with black marks. On the right side (Shadow side) is a girl a little older looking than the teens sitting on the white stone of the balcony, one leg hanging down and the other stretched out in front of her, her back against the cold wall. In her hands is a book.

A girl about the age of the teens, comes from behind the Kawasaki and wipes the sweat of her beautiful face, in her hand a screwdriver and in her other hand another white cloth with black marks. On her face, white blouse with thereunder black tank top, her blue shorts and the rest of her skin. The sleeves of her white blouse are pulled up to her elbows. Her tanned skin glimmers of the sweat in the sun, her dark brown long hair hanging down her shoulders.

'Well, well. Look who has decided to come home' says the girl with a calm and venomous voice, trying to act a little jokingly but actually meaning something dark behind her words. Pure anger.

'Mea, as lovely as ever' Dante smiles at her 'Such a warm welcome you give your old brother'.

'Brother? I don't have a brother' she answers coldly and walks around her motorcycle to her tool box, searching for something else. That's what makes every member of the team feel a large knot in their throats. Dante looks taken aback, with regret and a hint of grief for it to be this way. But to him it was his own fault.

'Dante!' Shouts a new voice, the door flies open and a girl with auburn hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin runs over to him. She's dressed in a soft pink short skirt, soft pink flats and a white frilly top. She doesn't stop before she flies Dante around the neck 'I missed you so much! Why didn't you call or send a post card? It was so boring sometimes without you here' She kisses his cheek 'Ellet is so serious and boring with her books and Mea has been so cold and uncaring!' she giggles and takes a step away from him 'You're so handsome! Look Mea! You've got the same eyes as Dante!'.

'We can't have the same eyes' replies the cold voice 'I have my own eyes, and he has his own eyes. We can't have The Same eyes you nut case'.

'You're in a good mood' says the girl sarcastically while pouting.

'And I'm not boring' says a voice from the door of the right building. A girl with long russet hair, dark brown eyes and a tanned skin like her younger sister. Just like the other two girls, she's remarkably beautiful.

'Well, I see beauty runs in the family' whispers Sophie to Lok, the two chuckle. Dante and Zhalia just smirk at the comment. The girl is dressed in kaki capris, a dark blue top and light blue flip flops.

'I'm just being the smart one, someone does like to get a good job besides all the family business' she closes the book in her hands, before smiling lightly at Dante 'Welcome back. We've missed you' she hugs her brother quickly 'And even though she may act cold again. Mea has missed you very much too. Maybe even most of all of us'.

'I did not! I haven't missed that traitor that calls himself family!' shouts the girl, getting up angrily, almost the total opposite of her calm and cold character minutes ago. 'I didn't miss anyone'.

'Sure you didn't' smirks her older sister, winking at Dante.

'Damn! Don't play all sisterly on me, Ellet! I don't care one bit about Dante being gone for years and not having the time to at least call us or write an old-fashioned letter' she crosses her arms before her chest angrily. An attitude showing.

'Dante' says a stern voice. The two girls around the group step aside as Dante set down his luggage and looks at the door of the left house, a woman dressed in a yellow flowery skirt and white top standing there. She's beautiful too. With dark brown eyes and russet hair in loose natural curls framing her face.

'Madre' Dante steps towards the lady.

'You brought visitors' says the woman, as cold as her daughter, maybe even colder.

Dante takes a glance at his team before facing his mother again, not daring to look her in the eyes though 'Yes. This is my team from the Huntik Foundation. Lok Lambert, Eathon's son. Sophie Casterwill, leader of the remaining Casterwill's. And Zhalia Moon, my… uhm…' he hesitates 'Girlfriend'.

'Oh! You sure choose the beautiful ones' Giggles the youngest girl.

'Viviana' says the woman without looking at her daughter.

'Scusa' the girls apologies and looks down, stepping towards her older sister to feel saver.

'I see' continues the woman stepping down from the stairs 'You've come here for something important, am I wrong?' she doesn't wait for an answer 'You may stay here, under a few conditions'.

'And those are?' Dante bites his tongue, thinking she'll say something about a punishment for him.

'Look me in the eye Dante' she says, more softly. Dante hesitates, but does as he's told. Slowly raising his head and finding his mother's eyes. The woman starts smiling 'You're just like your father. Give me a hug, mio figlio'.

Dante smiles and hugs his mother, the heavy tension which was hanging between the buildings is blown away by the sea breeze and the youngest girl claps happily in her hands, smiling brightly.

'I'm so sorry, madre' Dante apologies.

'Don't. We've missed you very much Dante. I'm proud you are my son' she smiles 'You've become so handsome and strong!' She looks at the group, straight at Zhalia 'Now. Introduce this young lady to me'.

'You're not going to give him a preach? You've got to be kidding me!' The dark brown haired teenager looks with wide open mouth at her mother 'He's been gone for ages and you don't even stay angry! You just hug him like nothing ever happened and ask him to introduce you to his girlfriend? Who isn't a girlfriend anyway, she's nowhere near a girl'.

'Mea' the woman stops walking and looks at her 'You're wearing your white blouse while fixing your motorcycle! Look at those stains!".

The girl blushes a little 'Scuse, madre' she answers before continuing her work.

'Guys, this is my family. My mother' he gestures to his mother next to him 'Viviana, the sun shine of the family' he turns to the youngest girl 'The oldest one, Elleta' he points at the girl standing next to her younger sister 'And the hot head behind the motorcycle is my second sister Mea'.

'It's so good to meet the great team who fought by Dante's side to defeat the Organization AND the Blood Spiral!' shouts Viviana, shaking both the hands of Lok and Sophie 'It's such a pleasure!'.

'No, it's a pleasure to meet one of the Elementals' answers Sophie with a light smile.

'You told them?' asks Dante's mother. _(A/N: I'm calling her "Madre" from now on, which –if I'm correct- means "Mother" in Italian)._

'Of course. This brings us to the reason we returned all together' Dante looks serious at his family 'The Silver Crows attacked us yesterday night. They were out to take our titans, but ordered to keep us alive. We got away from them with a transportation spell'.

'The Silver Crows?' Shouts Viviana in horror 'They're so mean and dark! I get the shivers if I even think of them!'.

'No way!' shouts Mea, standing up and walking over to them 'We defeated the Silver Crows two years ago. There's no way they're back!'.

'Well, we saw people with immense powers, who attacked us by the way, and they had these silver crow emblems on their clothes, with an eye in the middle of the three crows' snaps Sophie.

'Watch it Miss smarty pants. If I hate one thing it's people snapping at me. And they don't end up being happy'.

'And what can you do?' asks Sophie, snapping again 'We want to speak to your leader first'.

'Well you're speaking to her' answers Mea 'I'm the Energy Elemental. The leader of the group and the strongest out of all of them. I'd better show some respect'. This is a little shocking for the Casterwill girl, her eyes blinking and a little wide.

'Mea. Stop acting like a child' sighs Elleta.

'She started it' mutters the dark brown haired girl angrily before sighing and looking Dante in the eye 'The Silver Crows can't be back. We destroyed them and their headquarters, their leader. There's no way… except…' The girl brings a dirty finger to her chin, looking in thought 'Except if they found a way to contact their leader in his prison. But… that can't be, I would've noticed if that was the case. Which leaves the option of the Silver Crow's remaining... they found a new, maybe even darker and more powerful leader' Mea walks over to her tool box and lays the tool from her hand back in it, closing it.

'Is it possible he got out?' asks Lok 'Maybe he escaped without you noticing'.

'No' answers Dante 'In that case Mea would've noticed. Since he's imprisoned in Mea herself'.

'What? But that's impossible!' Sophie looks just as shocked as Lok, both gaping at Mea and Dante.

'Maybe for normal seekers' Madre says 'And maybe for normal Elementals too. But not for Mea. She's the Energy Elemental. She can control everything that has molecules, atoms and even smaller, protons, electrons and neutrons. She can control warmth and cold. All the elements and more. Meaning she has such an amount of power she is able to shut one piece of her mind down, where Teragor is locked up'.

'You mean he's actually in her mind?' Lok points at Mea's head 'Like in there! That can't fit!'.

The girls start laughing, with exception of Mea who looks rather… blank. 'His remaining energy is in my mind. His body had been burned and his remaining's made into a diamond by fire and lightning, a diamond which my mother is wearing on her neck' mea points at the diamond necklace around Madre's neck. 'His soul had been send to the other side by the water Elemental. And the rest that was left, his evil energy, has been locked up in a part of my mind, with a part of my own energy as a prison'.

'But, if you did all that to kill only their leader. What about strong members of the Silver Crows?' asks Zhalia, for the first time since they entered the mansion's ground speaking.

'Normal members are able to be killed, it's hard but possible' Ellet states 'Normal seekers can do it, if they're strong enough and know how to. The Rangers did most of that part while we were busy with Teragor. However, there may be some cowards who've escaped, they've probably developed more dark powers in these two years. It was the right time, the Organization as active to keep the Huntik Foundation off their backs, followed by the Blood Spiral. Everything was perfect'.

'You're right' nods Dante 'But now those two are gone, they have time to attack'.

Zhalia looks Mea in the eye 'Is there any way to restore Teragor back to life?'.

'Maybe' answers Mea, shrugging her shoulders 'But since there's no body or soul left, the only way is through freeing the darkness he left. It could be freed if I'm killed, but that way it could also disappear into thin air. There's no certainty if it'll be enough to restore Teragor back to life'.

'That's something we're willing to try out' says a voice. They all look at the roofs to find the four people from before. It had been the woman to talk.

'You guys search for a hiding spot!' shouts Ellet.

'Yeah' agrees Mea 'let us handle the big boys'.

'What?' Shouts Sophie, not wanting to leave the girls. Nobody really wants to leave the three girls alone, but they have no choice. Seeing what they did before to them, there's no say if they could survive another attack. These girl, they're "Professionals".

The three stand in the middle if the square, around the statue and facing each other's backs with their backs. All three in fighting position.

'Well. Show me how strong you've gotten' smirks Mea, the first one to start running towards the wall, she jumps against it and jumps with Hyperstrike onto the roof between the male and the purple haired woman. Mako and Kinaki.

The other two jump down on the ground, the hammer girl –Lira- landing before Viviana. The ninja woman landing in front of Ellet who spreads her arms slowly.

'B-but…' whispers Sophie, sitting behind the bushes in the corner of the right building '… they're just girls! How can they-'.

'Just watch' answers Dante softly 'I'm not fond of the idea either, but they're the Elementals'. This shuts the teenage girl up.

'Bring it on!' Shouts Viviana, this is the first time they have seen her look so serious. But with this, the fight starts for real. Water moves from the grass between the stones and catches the hammer of Lira. This amazes the Huntik team. The water gathers around the hammer, sucking it in an freezing it.

At the same time, Mea dodges a blow of the chain of the male, spreading her arms and letting the energy of the daggers leave the air around them and fall onto the ground useless. The woman shouts in anger and attacks with knifes in her hands. Mea dodges them and lays her hand on the woman's stomach, somehow blowing her away off the roof onto the ground.

She wants to blow the male, Mako away too, but he has written a sign on his collarbone, in black. Which makes energy using on him impossible. Mea groans and moves her hands, fire filling the air and hitting him hard.

Elleta is doing it all a little slower, she uses her air to dodge the attacks of her opponent and then blow her down in the back at the right time. She dodges the Naginata by turning, ducking and standing behind the woman who had swung out behind her and is facing her with her back too. Ellet turns quickly and moves her hand forwards, the ninja woman hitting the ground, flying back into the air and landing on the ground again.

The ice of Viviana crawls over the whole hammer towards the hands of the girl in top speed until Lira's arms are covered in ice too.

'Lira! Kinaki! Mako! We're going' says the black haired ninja woman, standing up slowly 'We've seen how strong you have gotten now. But be prepared for the next time we meet. It won't be as easy' with that her body dissolves in a shadow, which creeps towards the shadow of the building and disappears.

Lira laughs maniacally before dissolving into shadows too, the ice breaks in tiny shatters, her shadow disappearing in the shadow if the ice.

'Yes, we won't give up this quickly next time' smirks Kinaki, who had stand up, no trace of pain or wounds on her perfect skin. She healed as quickly as the ninja woman did. The woman's body dissolves in shadows too, just like the male Mako does when the fire stops hitting him. They disappear into the shadows, as a shadow.

'Wow, that was amazing!' Shouts Lok 'You did like… pgrrth aaaagh pfew!' his excitement taking over now.

'Yes' nods Mea, jumping off the roof and landing with Featherdrop 'But this was only a battle to test our skills since the last time we encountered them. I don't think they even took us seriously'.

'You're right. Next time when they come, it'll be much more difficult. I'm afraid we'll have a hard time fighting them' Elleta sighs deeply, looking at the shadows her opponent disappeared into 'This wasn't our full power, but still…'.

Mea steps closer to them 'What bothers me is that they've found a sign to make my Energy magic -of using their own energy to attack- useless on themselves. They can use this on weapons and humans, meaning I won't have my best tool to fight them. I'll only be able to use your elements, and maybe they found something for that too'.

'You're right' Madre narrows her eyes 'We're going to get to the bottom of this. Mea, do you remember the sign they used?'.

'Of course. I'll draw it out for you' Mea disappears through the door of the left house.

'Now, after this warm… welcome' sighs Dante 'Let's get inside and pack out our stuff. I have a feeling we'll be staying here a while'.

'Of course you are! I'm not letting you go home with those people running around town after you!' Shouts Madre loud 'I'm not letting you go to see you not for years again!'.

'Of course, Madre' Dante smiles lightly, the concern in his mother's voice, it reminds him of the old days, back when he lived here.

'Plus' Madre continues 'I still have to get to know your girlfriend better. She may become your wife someday and I first have to approve!'.

'Madre…' sigh her three left children.

'Don't "Madre" me! I'm still the boss around here!'.

'Of course you are. And we love you anyways' smiles Dante sweetly, picking up the luggage and carrying them towards the door of the right building 'Ellet, can you please show Sophie and Lok their rooms?'.

'Of course' answers the oldest sister 'You and Zhalia share a room?'.

'Oh no! No rumbling around in my house!'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Well, I'm updating again, probably not again anytime soon for the next chapter though. But I got three reviews and I just wanted to continue the story to see if you still like it after you've seen what it's going to be about a little bit. I **__**promise**__** there will be Dante & Zhalia in this story! I do, if I of course, don't feel lazy enough to just let it be and not continue XD**_

_**So please press the miracle working button bellow and make me happy! Send me love!**_


	3. I'm not angry anymore, just disapointed

Chapter 3

**"****Have courage for the great sorrows of life and patience for the small ones; and when you have laboriously accomplished your daily task, go to sleep in peace." ~Victor Hugo**.

When Zhalia wakes in the morning, she feels tiny in the grand bed inside of the big room. The Vale's mansion was certainly a grand one, she wondered home many people would fit in here yesterday when she was almost lost while searching for the dining room. Rays of light fall through the curtains onto the wooden ground and at her feet. The soft blankets smelling like a clean sea breeze. Apparently, Madre had hung the quilts outside before they came.

She slowly steps out of the bed, the ground feels cool underneath her feet, but not freezing. The warmth will come back in a few hours, when it's past twelve. It's still early though, around half past nine. Everybody is still asleep at this summer day, or already in the main house, where the dining room, living room and kitchen are. The right house is used more for bedrooms and such, while the left house is used to gather around everyone.

Dressed in some blue shorts and a blue top that is tight around the bust but more loose around the midriff, she tiptoes through the hall to Dante's room. When she opens the door, the familiar smell of her "Boyfriend" makes her feel much more at ease. She softly closes the door behind her and silently walks over to the bed, to take place next to him. Despite her being so silent and her moves so still it could've been a bird flying past the window, Dante immediately woke when she entered the room. Call it instinct or intuition. Both could be right or wrong.

He watched her slid between the blankets and scurry close to him, to have him smile and lay his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He buries his nose into her hair and inhales softly 'I hope you slept as well as I did'.

'Oh' she whispers playfully 'You weren't lonely without me?'.

'Of course' he answers, pulling her even closer if that's possible 'But when you're not with me I can even enjoy you in my dreams'.

'What'd you dream about?' she asks, turning in his arms and playing with his hair between her fingers.

'I dreamed about the most beautiful, smart and passionate women I've ever seen' he answers, his eyes closed as he lays his forehead against hers.

'Tell me about her' she traces the lines of his face with her fingers.

'Well…' he starts 'She's gorgeous, she has these thick raspberry lips, and the blackest hair that has a night sky blue color in the sun shine. Her skin is smooth like molten caramel and she has the cutest nose' he makes his nose touch hers and she smiles lightly 'But what caused me to lose it, the thing I love most about her besides her beautiful personality, her perfect body and her cute nose… are her pure chocolate brown, almond formed eyes, frames by the longest, blackest and thickest eyelashes which tickle my neck when she hugs me. They're so beautiful and every time I look into them, I tend to just drown in them'.

'You're so cheesy' Zhalia chuckles, playfully pushing him against the shoulder. He grins and opens his eyes to look into her joyful eyes. He kisses her lovingly on the lips 'I'm just telling the truth.

'You can be such an old grandpa when you want… drown in my eyes?' she asks with a smirk 'You better not, because I need you alive'.

'Now who's the cheesy one?' he chuckles and buries his nose into her shoulder. It's silent for a while, and somehow Zhalia falls back to sleep in Dante's warm and protective arms. Dante could be cheesy at times, but most of the time she liked it, even though she acted like she didn't.

But when she wakes from her peaceful slumber, it's only ten and there's a lot more sound outside. There's talking, laughing, and bickering hearable. That, plus the sound of a shower running. She feels to the place next to her with her eyes still closed and feels nothing but sheets and a blanket. Dante must have woken up and is now taking a shower.

She takes a deep breath, yawns and stretches before slowly sliding out of the bed and walking over to the door, she lays her ear on it and hears nothing, no sound of footsteps or talking. She slowly opens the door and steps outside, softly closing the door behind her. She tiptoes back to her own room on the other side of the hallway and just as she's about to open the door there's the sound of someone clearing her throat.

She freezes in her acts and slowly turns her head to see Madre standing there, an all-knowing look on her face.

'Good morning, ma'am' she says, smiling politely like nothing ever happened. She touches the door knob 'I hope you slept just as good as I did'.

'Oh, I wonder' the woman answers sharply 'I don't think I've had a good night like you. I hope you had fun'.

Zhalia feels slightly taken aback by the forwardness of the woman, does every mother talk so openly about night activities of her children, and with the friends of her children? Zhalia wouldn't know, she couldn't even remember her mother enough to know what kind of woman she was, let alone her father.

'Um… I… we didn't…' Zhalia feels her cheeks redden 'I just checked on him…'.

'Sure you did' the woman answers, walking closer to Zhalia 'Don't think you can hide anything from me girl, I know everything that's going on in this house, so don't even bother to lie or hide anything from me. Oh, and I must warn you, Ellet can hear everything that's being said, and Mea wakes of every strong energy there's appearing on this land. Since you're both powerful seekers and seekers tend to make their energy a lot stronger when they're making love, you should watch yourself'.

Zhalia's cheeks turn even redder with the thought of everybody knowing what's going on in their bedroom, but quickly suppresses the feeling, she doesn't want to show any weakness to this woman who's going to judge her about her acts, judge her of worthy for her son.

'Than I have nothing to worry about, since nothing happened' she answers casually 'If you don't mind, Misses Vale, I would like to take a shower and dress myself for breakfast'.

'Well hurry up, before it's all gone' the woman frowns before walking past Zhalia away. Zhalia releases her breath and opens the door of her room. Glad that's over.

XxX

When she finally arrives in the left house for late breakfast, she's surprised Dante isn't there yet. The teens are all five eating freshly baked banquettes and all kinds of stuff scattered over the table to put on it.

She just sits down next to Sophie and Viviane before answering to Ellet who asked if she wanted coffee. She thanks Ellet when she gets the cup of coffee and takes a banquette and starting breakfast herself.

When Dante comes in dressed in some casual capris and a white T-shirt, Ellet and Mea seem to eye each other. Ellet walking over and laying an arm around his shoulders, coffee can in the other hand, and a smile on her face.

'Good morning, Oh cheesy brother of mine' she smiles innocently. Zhalia almost chokes on her banquette and Dante sends his sister a pissed look. Mea chuckles while the other three teens look slightly confused.

'Ellet, don't overhear other people's conversations'.

'Sorry, I'm not used to not be the only one who wakes up early in the morning. I couldn't help it. My ears catch some stuff on the other side of the house now and then. But it's cute to hear my tough brother say such utterly sweet and cheesy things to his not-so-anymore-girlfriend' she let go of Dante who sits down opposite of the table form Zhalia, who has regained her breath and acts like she didn't just almost choke, which she is pretty good at.

'So, what'd he say to her?' asks Mea interested. Eyeing her sister before taking a bite of her own breakfast.

Ellet shakes her head 'I'm not going to say. Sometimes it's better for some people to know less than more'.

'Thank you, Ellet' thanks Dante before giving his cup of coffee to her, she fills it before giving it back.

Mea just rolls her eyes, that's the moment when Madre comes in and looks at the too innocent group of siblings and friends having breakfast, she frowns and folds her arms 'I've called the rest of the group to come over. They'll be here in an hour or something like that. So Mea, don't you dare to leave the house within the next hours'.

'Sure….' Mea rolls her eyes before finishing her breakfast and standing up 'I'll be doing some training when you need me'.

'What are you going to do?' asks Dante, interested in his sister and trying to earn her trust again, plus her less cold and angry attitude.

'Oh' she answers indifferently 'Just the usual' with that she walks out of the dining room.

Dante winced 'Alright, I deserved that one' he sighs softly 'I forgot how good she is at making you feel double as guilty'.

'Oh, she's pretty good at it' answers Viviane 'But it'll be alright, she'll calm down in the end. She was just… very disappointed when you left forever. Not mentioning how angry she was at you ignoring us… even our birthday's. I remember you making a deal with her… what was it again? Something with her sixteenth birthday?' Viviane looks at Dante, acting to be thinking deeply.

'Shit…' Dante groans 'I completely forgot!'.

'Forgot what?' asks Lok curious.

'When I left them – seven years ago- and Mea was still a small nine year old, I promised her I would be there at her sixteenth birthday, and we would go to our father's grave in Rome together. That's where he died and… well there's a whole history behind the present, but it's rather long'.

'Oh, we have the time' Zhalia answers, sending him a look. Dante sighs before looking at his team, particularly the two teens.

'Our father died when Viviane was just a few years old. She gained her Air Elemental powers when he died… however. While Ellet and Viviane were real mother children, Mea and I were daddy kids. Mea was just like our father, hot headed, smug, smarter than any five year old, and she was born to be a battler. He was her guide in her first years of being an Energy elemental, and while our sisters did more… girly stuff, Mea would go with me and my dad sea fishing, take a look at cars or motors…. When he died she became different form the happy girl she was, she started to turn more of an adult at five years old. She was the Energy elemental, she had the burden to feel other's pain and grief since she wasn't old enough to learn the technique's to keep other's energy away from her' Dante sighs softly 'She was always with me if I were here with Metz. We would go do stuff together, talk about our father and the things I would've done with Metz. I think… she really looked up to me'.

'And you left forever seven years ago…' whispers Sophie 'No wonder she's pissed, I would be pissed too!'. The dark blonde girl exclaims.

'I know, I completely earn this mistrust and anger, coldness from her. But still… it hurts' Dante slowly gets up and takes a deep breath 'I'll be outside if you need me'.

XxX

Outside, Mea is balancing on an iron pole, up on the roof. Arm is stretched, her hand holding her weight without looking like she's going to fall anytime soon. Her other arm is stretched aside and her legs keep the rest in balance, her eyes are closed and her mouth is inhaling and exhaling at the perfect timings.

She's focusing on the energy around her while doing this. Dressed in some baggy grey too big sweat pants, bare feet and a white top, her hair bound together in a knot. Some of the strand of loose hair are floating in the wind, she looks totally focused on the energy around her and her balance.

Dante just sits down near her, not even knowing what to think of this. She had grown so much. He could still remember the little girl in the army green capris and the grey T-shirt, short brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and grey sneakers on her feet while pulling in the pretty large fish, she laughing at him when he caught a much smaller fish with three times the effort, though that was a little bit of a play back then.

He could still remember the birthday party of his grandmother, the little girl in the pink cute dress, with pigtails in her hair and clean black dress shoes, annoyed to dead because their mother wouldn't let her eat all the candy and cake she wanted. And how she despised that dress back then. At the end of the party she had been playing with some boys and gotten dirty. He still could picture the goofy smile on her face when she came back holding worms and bugs, her sisters screaming and her mother growling angrily. Their father had laughed, Dante had felt his mother's pain, but the picture… was quite amusing.

But now, she has grown so much. She's becoming a real woman. A powerful and beautiful woman. He would never have thought he would think of his sister this way, but he was slightly impressed not all the boys in town were knocking on the door right now. She was a very beautiful woman. Now had almost every Vale been very attractive and born to be skillful and talented, but Mea was very much like his father and himself. Though still a female, and maybe more powerful because of her Elemental skills.

She had grown in both Body, Mind and Spirit. Though her character was still the changing attitude he was used to. One time she could be happy, the other a hot head or cold hearted. She was unpredictable, a little bit like Zhalia in some ways. Though Zhalia was more cold and indifferent, more of a by stander and hiding her true self behind her sarcastic and cold remarks.

He looks at the sea, the cool sea breeze cooling him off in the warm sunlight. He's deep in thought until Mea decides to come down from her spot and notices him.

'What are you doing here? Bugging me to dead?' she asks coldly, walking skillfully over to him and sitting down. Mea's soft side is showing.

'I'm sorry' he says 'I completely forgot. I'm sorry I broke our promise. And I'm sorry I forgot the whole deal'.

'You think that's what I'm so angry about?' she asks after a little while of silence. Dante turns to her, she looks at the sea like him, her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes distant.

'Than why are you so angry?' he asks softly.

She sneers 'Oh come on. Come on Dante' she looks at him, in the eye. And for the first time since he came here he can see the pain and the anger in her eyes. 'I don't care about the whole promise. Sure, I was disappointed, I AM disappointed. But what I'm most angry about, what drives me insane the whole time, is that you have the nerve to come back here after seven long years of ignoring my calls, my letters, my post cards and my e-mails. You ignored me the whole time, you weren't there when I ran away from home because you were on another mission, though I did send you a letter I would be arriving there that day, one week earlier. And I checked, I asked Metz if you were on a mission at the time and he said you weren't. You…' she takes a deep breath '… I'm not even angry anymore, maybe I was when I first saw you again after all these years, happy and alright with friends and a lady-friend. But now I'm only disappointed' she looks back at the sea 'I always remembered my older brother to be strong, caring and funny. But I guess memories only lie to you. That's why I stopped trusting my memories, why I stopped trusting people at all. Because I can't even trust my own family to not let me down when I need it'. She stands up and walks away. Leaving Dante on the roof.

'I didn't know… I never got that letter' he whispers softly, his hands on the sides of his head and a deep stab of pain, thinking of Mea being disappointed. Maybe he could've handled rage and anger, grief maybe. But mea always tended to make everything more complicated. And disappointment… was something he couldn't handle from Mea. Because Mea is his most close family member, the little sister he shared so many memories with.

Disappointment from a person you love very much, disappointment from Mea. That felt like fifty daggers in the heart and one hundred slaps in the face. The pain was fatal. The pain was worse than when he died destroying that comet, the pain was worse than the thought of losing Metz.

Because, being honest. Mea was far more important than that comet or Metz. Mea meant just as much to him as Zhalia. And the thought of Zhalia being disappointed in him was just as destroying as Mea's. The only differences between the two, is that he tended to kiss Zhalia all the time. It would be sick to think of Mea the same way of course.

Mea and Zhalia. The two most important people in his life. More important than Metz, the Foundation, the world or his own mother. Because, to be honest, Ellet and Viviane might be his sisters, and he may love them very much. But the bond isn't as deep as his with Mea.

He's brought back to the real world when somebody hugs him lovingly. He feels it's Zhalia, it's the way she hugs him always. Like nothing could hurt him, though he's crushing on the inside.

'Sometimes… you should just let things flow, give it time. Mea will eventually come around' she pecks him on the cheek 'Now, there's work to do. The rest of the Elementals have arrived. You might want to hurry up a little, they're only waiting for us now'.

'Yeah…' Dante sighs and slowly gets up, turning to Zhalia and looking her in the eyes 'Zhalia, you know how much you mean to me right. That I gladly would fight the world and fight the people I care about to keep you save, and that I'll always love you no matter what'.

She looks at him quite surprised 'Y-yeah, I know. And it's the same way around' she blinks before smiling lovingly 'Come on old man, those teenagers are going to give your mother an heart attack if we don't hurry'.

'I think my mother would rather give _them_ an heart attack than the other way around' replies the russet haired male with a smirk.

'I believe you'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: sorry it took so long. As I've explained to some of you, I've had troubles getting this chapter to my own computer (I finished the chapter on my father's but… you know, he has this password so I couldn't really get it when something went wrong). Anyway, it's here now. And I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews I've gotten so far. But don't stop! Because I still want some more (Greedy little human girl, I know XD). **_

_**So choose the magic blue button below and make me very happy!**_


	4. The Test of Elements

Chapter 4

"**He who controls others may be powerful, but he who has mastered himself is mightier still~ Lao Tzu"**

When Dante and Zhalia enter the living room there're three unfamiliar teenagers sitting around. Lok and Sophie are with Viviana on the loveseat. Madre, Elleta and one boy are on the sofa. A blonde teenage girl sitting on the arm of the sofa while the last unfamiliar boy is sitting on a wooden chair. Mea is sitting in the big lazy boy, leaving no real place for the two adults.

'Hello' Dante greets them with a smile, to him the girl and one of the boys are familiar to him. Oriana and Leonardo, or Leo for short.

Oriana is a girl with light blonde (Almost white) long hair, and green eyes. She's the daughter of a doctor and a lawyer, an only child and both pretty and smart. She's calm, sweet and pretty silent since she's a little bit shy. She prefers to let others do the talking if her own opinion or knowledge isn't needed. She has been Viviana's best friend since kinder garden and they accomplish each other so perfectly because while Oriana is the more silent part, Viviana is always bubbly and very talkative.

Leonardo is an old friend, the son of their father's best friend to be precise. He's eighteen years old and had two younger sisters and one younger brother. He's handsome with light brown hair, green eyes and a pretty muscled body, though just like Dante nowhere near bulky. He's a nice guy, knows when to take actions and when to stay low. Dante always knew he was pretty fond of Ellet since the two always played together.

The unfamiliar teenager is another handsome boy, appearing a little younger and also having a trained body. Like he's been doing material arts since he was very young. He has golden blonde hair which is a little bit messy like Lok's, only a small tad shorter. His eyes are dark brown and his skin is more tanned. He appears much more trained and a lot taller than Lok too. Dressed in a light blue T-shirt and blue baggy jeans with sneakers.

'Dante, Zhalia, glad you could join' Mea sighs, now dressed in the same outfit she was wearing the day they arrived here. Dante smiles 'Oriana, Leo, it's good to see you again'.

'So this is the famous Dante Vale Mea always complains about' the blonde haired boy says and stands up from the chair, holding out a hand 'Gino. I'm Earth'.

'A pleasure to meet you Gino' Dante answers 'So may has been complaining, again'.

'Oh, when she topic changes to you she's always snappy' he smirks 'But Mea is always snappy though'. This comment causes Mea to hit him in the gut with her fist, he growls with a chuckle and sits down 'Alright, I deserved that one'.

'Oh yes you did' Mea spats.

Dante looks at his team 'Team, these are Oriana, Elemental Lightning. Leonardo, elemental Fire. And Gino, appearing to be the final elemental, Earth. Elementals, this is my team, Lok, Sophie and Zhalia'.

'Cute, now let's get to the topic. The Silver Crows' Mea announces and stands up, she moves her hands forward towards the table 'Information Base' a light blue energy square appears above the table in the air, on each plane the symbol of the Silver Crows.

The lights dim and everybody watches as Mea moves her hands like she's not controlling energy but dancing with her hands. The square becomes bigger and a few faces appear on the screen 'These are the ones Ellet, Viviana and I have fought only yesterday. They appeared strong, and they were even holding back on us. They wanted to know our new power level, well we assume at least. One of them however had this sign tattooed on his skin and painted on his weapons. It caused me to have no control over anything he had written this sign on' Mea sighs 'Meaning they've found something to make my energy control useless on them, which makes us lose one of our most powerful weapons'.

'Are you alright?' Leo asks worried. Dante can't help but notice his younger sister blush a bit in the dark. Nobody would see it but him, because he knew her well enough to see it. Mea is in love with Leo, though he doesn't seem to like her that way back.

'Oh she's fine. Just pissed' chuckles Viviana 'Because her power for once is useless'.

'Shut up Viv' Mea warns 'I still kick your ass'.

Viviana pouts 'Mom, Mea's threatening me with kicking my ass'.

'Mea…'.

'She started it!'.

'Just continue will you?' Ellet sighs deeply. Tired of her sisters fighting all the time about nothing important during an important meeting with the rest of the Elemental team.

Mea growls softly and cracks her fingers 'Where was I? Yes, the painted sign thingy. Anyway, because I won't be able to Energy-control these things, I'm going to do some intensive training the next couple of weeks. We're not ready to face them fully yet, and we don't know who their leader is and what he can do. We need to train, become stronger than ever, and ready for a fight bigger than the last time we fought the Silver Crows. Dante, Zhalia, Sophie and Lok here are here to help us with whatever they can' she turns to Ellet 'Ellet, maybe you can give them a titan from our collection, they're strong enough to handle it. And maybe you can also learn them some powerful spells like Thunderfield and Handlespell. Healing spells'.

Ellet nods 'I'll get some books for them. I'm sure they can help us find a solution to the energy problem'.

Mea opens a new field 'In the meantime we need to learn more light spells'.

'Why exactly?' asks Gino with a face.

'Because the Silver Crows appear and disappear from and into shadows, which means they basically ARE shadows. I'm sure Light spells can affect them, which is why Oriana and Leo will be our best weapons. We need light' Mea sighs and let a few different card appear with different Titans on them.

'These are Titans from a very exclusive collection. We'll give each of you-' She looks at the four seekers which are not Elementals '- Two titans. These are all titans bound to Elements. Since Elementals use more Physical fighting than titans in battle we don't need all of them. It's a very big collection and I need Ellet and Madre both to help you choose the titans which bond best to you in every way, a titan you can depend on. Therefor we first need to find your Element'.

'Which means…' Sophie suggests.

Viv chuckles 'It means that we're going to find whatever Element is closest to your Body, Mind and Spirit. Everyone has their own Element, some are comfortable in water, others in the air, some like the ground under their feet more. You're going to face intensive training and life dangerous tests'.

The four of them turn a little pale. Mea huffs 'Come one, are you frigging wimps?' she holds up her hand with a deep sigh 'Don't answer that one'.

Oriana stands up 'What Mea means, is that this is going to get very dangerous. You all will need intensive training and fight great battles. Now we know you fought the Blood Spirals and the Organization. But the Silver Crows are much more dangerous. They normally don't bother to fight normal seekers since those are apparently too weak. We already barely stand a chance up against them. If you're going to fight them, you'll need a lot of courage' Oriana looks at them more serious 'You'll need to fear to lose your life in battle. Because it can happen any time. If you're afraid you'll fail, you need to get home now, because this is no fight for people with a single drop of hesitation'.

The four look at each other and nod 'We're staying' Lok says.

Mea nods 'I can respect that. Now, since we need to find you element first. We're going to do some training together'.

XxX

The sun is beating down on them, it's so hot it's almost unbearable. The ten people are all sitting on the ground in different clothes.

Viviane is wearing aqua-blue yoga pants with a short skirt over it with slits on the sides. On her upper body is an aqua-blue belly button top covering her breasts. Her hair is freely waving in the air and on her feet are only bandages to keep her feet from being cut.

Leo is wearing a yellow/white T-shirt and yellow/white pants. On his feet are black shoes with flexible soles but they do cover the upper sides of his feet. On the lower part of his arms are brown leather arm pieces for the lower side of his arms to protect them from the heat. A red bandana to keep his hair out of his face.

Gino is wearing a light green tank with dark green pants till the middle of his shins. Around his middle, where his shirt and pants separate is a brown belt-like wrap. Brown leather arms and shin pieces are on only the upper side of his legs, arms and hands, to keep it easy to move but still keep him protected. There's a brown bandana on his head and she shoes he's wearing are softer from beneath and harder above.

Ellet is wearing a white long skirt with slits up each side and white yoga shorts underneath. Her top exists from a light weighted material with small straps. On her feet is nothing.

Oriana is wearing a very electric blue color, her top is strapless but her arms have sleeves from the middle of her upper arms down to her wrists. On her lower body are leggings with tight shorts in a slightly darker color than the leggings. On her feet some sort of ballet shoes. Her hair is bound back in a nice braid.

Mea is wearing a strapless white belly button top with silver lines on the sides. On the lower part of her body are yoga short till her knees with there over a skirt reaching to a little above her knee, slits on the sides to make moving possible. On her feet is nothing. On her wrists are black leather wrist bands to keep her wrist save from injury since wrists are very important for Elementals. Her hair is loose.

The rest of the team I dressed in normal gymnastic clothes. Sophie pink short with a blue T-shirt and slippers like Ellet requested. Her hair back in a high pony tail.

Zhalia is dressed in white yoga pants and a violet tank top. Her hair loose as always.

Dante is wearing some black knee long fitness pants and a white T-shirt.

Lok grey sweatpants and a white tank-top, a blue bandana on his head.

They're sitting close to the side of a cliff, water washing up to the stones down there from the sea and the green grass bowing softly with the breeze. Mea stands up and walks towards the edge of the cliff 'The quickest way to learn what kind of element you certainly don't have, is to jump off this cliff into the water, climb back up with a burning stick and still have enough energy to do fifty push-ups. That way we know if you've got a thing for Air, Water, Fire, Earth and maybe Energy. Though I doubt you have'.

'What about lightning?' asks Sophie 'We're not going to have lightning hit us right?'.

Mea laughs 'of course you have to!'.

'Mea' Leo gives her a disapproving look. The brunette smirks 'Alright, fine, you don't. I still need to think of something to prove yourself for lightning'.

The four look a little bit more relaxed and relieved. Viv is jumping from foot to foot 'Oh come on, can we begin? Can we jump?' asks the youngest of the group impatiently'.

'Jump away' Mea steps to the side. Viv cheers and runs towards the end of the cliff, jumping off and putting her hands forwards to dive into the sea water perfectly.

'Now come on you big wimps. Jump off the cliff! Ellet and Leo will wait for you downstairs with fire sticks and a tornado or something. Viv is already waiting to drag you into the sea and Gino! You're ready for some Earth quakes?'.

'Yes ma'am' the blonde salutes with a smirk.

Mea nods and turns to Oriana 'Oriana, maybe you can get an EHBO kit, I forgot it at home and we may need it'.

'Sure thing' the girl answers with an angelic smile and walks back to the house.

Lok laughs uncomfortably 'Say mea… do we really need an EHBO kit?'.

'Maybe, don't know' The brunette answers indifferently 'Well, then, you've got ten seconds to jump down that cliff or I'll push you. One, Two, Three…'.

Dante dives first, followed by Zhalia a good five seconds later, then Sophie and Lok looks first down before looking pleadingly at Mea, who in the end pushes him down.

In the air nothing much happens. They all land in the water safely. There they have to swim for their lives to not hit the rocks and not be sucked into the sea. It's tiring and Sophie is last to get out of the water since she's got lack of experience and arm strength.

They all grab a burning torch and start climbing up. The wind tries to blow out the fire, Sophie's is blown out. Lok's torch falls into the water during a small earth quake caused by Gino. Just when Zhalia's about to grab a rock, it slips away and falls. Zhalia falls. She is able to grab a hold onto another rock a little more down but her torch doesn't survive it and falls beneath them into the water.

'Are you alright?!' Calls Dante concerned.

'I'm fine. Just a little dirty' she answers with a silent smile. The earth quakes get worse and there's more slippery pieces the more they reach up. Each of them falls down at least once, in Lok's case three times. When they get up on the cliff again, Ellet helping Viv and Leo up through the air, the four are exhausted.

'Sheesh, this isn't intensive training anymore' pants Lok 'This is torture'.

'Alright, men' Mea looks at her own team members 'Reports on Lok'.

'Water' Viv says 'He was first to get to shore besides Dante, but I blame that on the muscular differences'.

Mea puts her hand in a black paint which is in a small bowl, she took it with her all the way here. She paints the symbol of water on his forehead 'Lok, is now a Water seeker'.

Lok chuckles at the literal meaning of water seeker and is given an elbow in the side from Sophie.

'Alright next is Sophie' Mea steps in front of the Casterwill 'What is our little princess?'.

'She was graceful in the air, but I didn't feel any energy come loose' Ellet says.

'No water, she was last to finish'.

'Her fire went out early'.

'She was first to fall down'.

'Well then, Sophie is undecided. We go to Zhalia'.

Ellet shakes her head 'Same as Sophie'.

'Third to end in water'.

'Fire went out first of all of them'.

'She was first to slip, though she did catch herself on time. But no, no Earth'.

'Well then, we have another one undecided' Mea steps to her brother 'And what about him?'.

'Same story as Sophie and Zhalia, though he did have some extra… I don't know…' Ellet shrugs.

'He was quick to finish in the water, first even'.

'He kept his flame on all the way'.

'He slipped only once, but last of all of them and I played a little bit unfair too'.

'Wait' Viv says 'Hold on, he fell but kept his flame on? Is that even possible?'.

Dante smiles proudly 'I used Featherdrop to slow down my fall and Overfrost to freeze the water into ice'.

'Alright, then he's a talented man. No need to make any assumptions, we still need the lightning test to be over with' mea frowns, not feeling very good about the idea of her older brother succeeding into having the same abilities as herself 'For now you go home while we train'.

'What about we stay and watch you? Maybe we can find something out for ourselves' Dante lays a hand on his sister's shoulder 'We could try and find our element quicker'.

Viv nods excitedly 'Yeah! That's a great idea!'.

Her older sister only rolls her eyes 'You can stay, I guess. Though you may want to take some steps back, because when Gino's throwing rocks and Leo spitting fire, we don't want you hurt, now do we?'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the late update. To be honest with you I have a major writers block on my Huntik stories. So I'm asking you for forgiveness and a lot of patience. I don't know when I'll continue them, I'm thinking about rewriting WingsVSFangs too and I'm also struggling with another story I have going on for Ouran. BTW I'm guilty of writing too many stories at the same time. Ideas come and I start and then I forget my other story for a while and come back with a writers block. Arg! I'm ashamed of myself…**_


End file.
